Paw Patrol fight back (Original)
Je voudrais dire que c'est la toute première fois que je poste quelque chose Il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe javer découvre il y a quelque temps une histoire qui s'appelle Un match rocheux Quand je l'ai lu j'écoutais la musique Fight retour Musique et en anglais mais je connaissais déjà les paroles en français et je pensais que la musique allaitait bien avec l'histoire. If you want to make any changes, don't hesitate to ask me before you do them. There will be 4 versions of this story that will be available on 2 on the paw patrol Fanon Wiki and 2 on the PAW Patrol Creepypasta Wiki. on both wiki you will find two versions one in French and the other in English The French version will be formatted as a blog. I had to change the lyrics a little bit, but it's still good. I thank Tundrathesnowpup for letting me use Tundra and Brutus. I hope you will enjoy this song article. rocky prepares for the boxing mache between him and brutus. Rocky and in front of his boxing bag he starts hitting, the bag moves a little brutus observes him from afar he sees him and he will see him rocky being always hitting his raw brutus arrives in the direction of Rocky. Rocky stops hitting his punching bag and turns Brutus glass. rocky tells him what do you want, you can see the anger in Rocky's eyes. brutus laughed is all you can do answer said brutus, I will show you, brutus gives a good big neck of Point in the bag which makes it almost touch the ceiling, Rocky rolled his eyes. And say You are strong but you are not insensitive brutus laughed again Rocky how to get angry hitting the boxing bag with all his strength the flight bag may put less than when Brutus hit him with his brutus laughed and said ahahah we meet again for the Match called brutus is going to feel 2 months go by rocky has trained hard and much harder than the last time he saw Brutus. The match will soon start Rocky and Brutus are ready to fight, the MatchVa will soon start. (brutus)You're never gonna make it, you're not good enough. (rocky)There's a million other people with the same stuff. rocky You really think you're different, man you must be kidding. (brutus)Think you're gonna hit it, but you just don't get it. (brutus)It's impossible, it's not probable. (brutus)You're irresponsible, too many obstacles (tundra) said to rocky You gotta stop it yo, you gotta take it slow. (brutus)You can't be a pro, don't waste your time no more. (rocky)Who the fuck are you, to tell me what to do. (rocky)I don't give a damn if you say you disapprove. (rocky)I'm gonna make my move, I'm gonna make it soon (rocky)And I'll do it 'cause it's what I want to fucking do. (rocky)'Cause all these opinions and all these positions (tundra)They coming in millions, they're blocking your vision (tundra)But no, you can't listen, that shit is all fiction (tundra)'Cause you hold the power as long as you're driven (brutus)You're never gonna make it (brutus)There's no way that you make it (brutus)Yea maybe you can fake it (Brutus) But you're never gonna make it (brutus) Are you just gonna take that? (Rocky) Make them take it all back (brutus) Don't tell me you believe that (Rocky) Are you just gonna take that? (rocky) I'm going to fucking ,fight back (Rocky) I'm going to fucking ,fight back. (Brutus) You won't make it, you'll never break me. (Tundra) You can never beat 'em man, they're better than you, face it (Brutus) Thinking that they give a damn, you're not thinking straight kid (Brutus) No, they don't give a damn, you got what I'm saying? (Rocky )I'm not fucking playing, I'll give it to you straight, man (Rocky) There's too many others and you're not that great, man (brutus) Stop what you're saying, stop what you're making (brutus) Everybody here knows that you're just faking (Rocky) Nah, I don't wanna hear it anymore (rocky) I don't wanna hear it anymore (Rocky) All these fucking thoughts, they are not what I need anymore (Rocky) I'm about to shut the motherfucking door (rocky) On all you poor ass haters with your heads in the clouds (rocky) Talking out loud so proud (Brutus) You better shut your goddamn mouths (Brutus) Before I do more than speak out, it's about to head south (rocky) You're never gonna make it ( Brutus) There's no way that you make it (Brutus) Yea maybe you can fake it (brutus) But you're never gonna make it (brutus) Are you just gonna take that (Rocky) Make them take it all back (brutus) Don't tell me you believe that (rocky) Are you just gonna take that (rocky) I'm going to fucking ,fight back (Rocky) I'm going to fucking ,fight back Rocky finally managed to beat him brutus and on the ground he does not get up The referee tale referee 1 2 3 4 5 brutus still does not raise the continuous referee 6 7 8 9 KO rocky Won the fight the crowd Applauded with joy,Rocky did the impossible, he managed to beat brutus. Here is the link to the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYDP_8UTAus Here is a link to the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki version https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol_fight_back_(Version_adapted_to_the_wiki) The French version is available on my blog A creation by Olivier du 87. Category:Rocky Category:Paw Patrol Category:Brutus Category:Tundra Category:Creation by Olivier du 87 Category:Creation of Olivier du 87 Category:Fight Category:BOX Category:Fight back Category:Back